


Bordertown Landmarks In Pictures

by The_Supervillains_Goatee



Category: Borderland Series - Terri Windling
Genre: Bordertown (Borderlands), Carmine Street, Chimera Squat, Gen, JuJu Weather Advisory Is In Effect, Neutral Territory includes Ho & Carnival & Carmine Streets, Widdershins Band
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-14 07:44:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8004211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Supervillains_Goatee/pseuds/The_Supervillains_Goatee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Welcome Flashing Eyes, Floating Hair, and Others.... ( pictures only so far )</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> See disclaimer below.

"You can't miss the place. It's tall and narrow and painted [Pepto-Bismol Pink](https://www.google.com/maps/place/122+E+95th+St,+New+York,+NY+10128/@40.785575,-73.9523292,3a,63.3y,198.53h,116.41t/data=!3m7!1e1!3m5!1sO26RguaO9aEueVDCF1CJzg!2e0!6s%2F%2Fgeo0.ggpht.com%2Fcbk%3Fpanoid%3DO26RguaO9aEueVDCF1CJzg%26output%3Dthumbnail%26cb_client%3Dsearch.TACTILE.gps%26thumb%3D2%26w%3D86%26h%3D86%26yaw%3D198.21112%26pitch%3D0!7i13312!8i6656!4m5!3m4!1s0x89c258a6a0a2a5f9:0x81a85235bec7f166!8m2!3d40.785357!4d-73.9524239!6m1!1e1)"

Spider lives at the end of Carmine Street in a squat named Chimera with his Widdershins band mates, friend and co-conspirator Mister Jimmie Fix-It, and Rosco the Steadfast Dog  and Godzilla The Stalwart Cat. 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Local eateries in Bordertown. 

(please note that not all of these establishments are in the Neutral Zone)

 

 

 

The Pumpkin Coach

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went looking for Bordertown businesses in 'The Real World' and this is what I found.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Changling Theatre presents.....

The [Changeling Theatre](http://changeling-theatre.com/) presents summer stock at Fare-You-Well Park.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noobs have been tweeting pictures of Bordertown back to The world with mixed results.

Noobs have been tweeting pictures of Bordertown back to The world with mixed results.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bordertown locations found IRL.


	5. Chapter 5

More pictures sent back of Bordertown, Borderlands. Located between the World and the Realm.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The Bordertown world was created by, and is copyrighted by, Terri Windling © 1997-2011 by The Endicott Studio. The world, its landmarks and characters are used with her permission only. All rights to Borderland material are reserved by Ms. Windling and the authors of the Borderland books: Borderland, Bordertown, Life on the Border, Elsewhere, Nevernever, Finder, The Essential Bordertown, and Welcome to Bordertown. All characters and situations - save those created by the authors for use solely on this website - are copyright Terri Windling © 1997-2011 by The Endicott Studio.  
> Ditto: Ellisabeth Kushner, Emma Bull & Will Shetterly, Midori Snyder, Holly Black, Charles de Lint, etc. 
> 
> Ms. Windling hereby gives permission for the following characters to be used in noncommerical fan fiction: Farrel Din, Gray, Sammy, Wicker Leaf-and-Tree, Thorn Leaf-and-Tree, Will Hernandez.


End file.
